Samantha Finds Her Cousin
by Smiley-Nami
Summary: This is a story about Samantha who just found out that she has a cousin, and it is about her in search of her cousin. Come check it out to find out how she finds her cousin.
1. Biographies and missions revealed

Author's notes: I ask for critique on this chapter and was told that I needed more emotions to my characters. It took me a long time to finally add in the emotions to my characters. So please let me know if they still need more emotion. Also to let you guys know I won't have a disclaimer until Chapter 3 because the first two chapters are about my Fanfiction characters.

Also to let you guys know this is based off of the dub version of One Piece.

* * *

Chapter 1: Biographies and missions revealed

Once upon a time, Samantha was born in a land where the moms would die when the child was two years old, and the fathers would die when the child was twelve. Samantha always had fun with her father; his name was Bob. Samantha and her dad played Hide & Seek together until she was 10. Her dad would tell her stories about when he was a pirate. Bob decided to give Samantha her nickname, Sam, when she was four. Whenever, Bob would talk to his daughter he would call her Sam, and sometimes Samantha. When Samantha was 11, Bob gave her a magical sword. "I've got something to give you, Sam," said Bob.

"Yeah, Dad," replied Sam.

"Here is a magical sword," said Bob.

"Thanks," replied Sam.

Bob went and talked to the pirates that took care of him when he was little, and told the pirates to watch after Samantha when he died. One year after Bob gave Samantha his magical sword, he knew that he was going to die soon. He called Samantha into his room, and told her the following, "Sam, you have a cousin."

Samantha replied, "I have a cousin! What does my cousin look like? What's my cousin's name?"

Bob replied, "Your cousin has dark hair like yours. And your cousin's name is." Then after Bob said those words he died, and Sam started to cry a river.

After Samantha heard this and saw her father die, she went off on a journey to find her cousin. The pirates that took care of Bob when he was little, saw Samantha and knew that this was Bob's daughter. So, the pirates took Samantha with them, and took care of her for five years. One of the days, when the pirates were taking care of her, they said, "Samantha, let us tell you how your father got that magical sword."

Samantha replied, "Sure, I would love to hear the story about how my father got this sword."

"Sam, a long time ago when your dad was only 12 years old, we took care of him like he was one of us. We came to an island called Dream Island, and there in the middle of the island was that sword. We were surprised that someone would leave a sword in the middle of an island; so, we picked up the sword and gave it to your dad," said the pirates.

Samantha replied, "That's a good story. Please tell me what happened next."

The pirates replied, "Ok. This is what happened next, we were sailing the ocean to go somewhere to stock up on food and other supplies, when all of the sudden a navy ship appears out of nowhere. The navy ship came close to ours and they boarded us. The navy tried to catch us, but they couldn't. Your dad, Sam, started to attack the navy left and right, and the navy that got stabbed with that sword became good guys. The navy, then stopped attacking us and left. The next day, the same navy ship came and boarded us again, and your dad attacked all of the navy but three. All of the navy that your dad stabbed died, and the three that were left of the navy, left us alone from that day on. Then, we noticed that one of us got shot, and your dad stabbed the person that got shot with his sword. The one that he stabbed got up and said, 'I'm not bleeding any more.' We were surprised that the one that got shot and stabbed wasn't bleeding anymore, and we also saw that the wound was healed. It was then that we found out that the sword was magical. We decided that your father should keep it, and do whatever he thought best for the sword."

Samantha was touched after hearing this story and told the pirates that she would take good care of the sword, and wouldn't let a bad guy get a hold of the sword. When five years were up, the pirates told Samantha, "You are old enough to take care of yourself, now go and find your cousin, and stay with your cousin."

"Ok. Can you give me a boat so I can go find my cousin?" replied Samantha.

"Yes, we can, now go," replied the pirates. So, Samantha left the pirates, in the boat that they gave her and went off to find her cousin. Samantha went to Dream Island, and when she got there she pulled up her boat and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Foosha Village, at Emily's house, Emily was taking care of her parents and vice versa. When Emily was 17 years old, her dad whose name is Fred, was working in his laboratory on new shoes and cleats that would make whoever wear them run as fast as a cheetah or even faster. Then Fred got the shoes and cleats all finished and ready for testing. Fred called Emily into his laboratory and gave her the super speed shoes and cleats. Fred said, "Emily, I would like you to test these shoes and cleats out, and tell me how fast you were able to run. Here, take this watch it will tell you how fast you're running, and then when you are done testing them out, come back here."

"Ok, Dad," said Emily, and then she left the laboratory and put the shoes on first to test them out; next she put on the cleats to test them out. She went to her dad and said, "I ran exactly 70 miles per hour on both the shoes and cleats."

Fred said, "That's great, Emily. Now that I know that they work; they're both for you to keep."

"Thanks, Dad," said Emily.

"You're welcome, Emily," said Fred.

Then when Emily was 18½ years old, some bad guys came to her town, called The Deadly Football Players, who came to her house and knocked on her door. Her parents saw who it was at their door and told Emily to go hide. Emily went and hid. Her parents then told The Deadly Football Players to come in. The Deadly Football Players enter Emily's house, and Emily's parents told The Deadly Football Players, "Let's take this outside."

The Deadly Football Players said, "Ok, fine with us."

So, The Deadly Football Players and Emily's parents both went outside. The Deadly Football Players beat up Emily's parents really well because when The Deadly Football Players left, Emily's parents were thirsty and tried to drink some water, but they couldn't. So, Emily's parents went to the ocean and fell in because they couldn't eat or drink.

Emily was upset and really mad when her parents died, and she decided to go play soccer because she wanted to get her frustration out in a good way. So that she could beat The Deadly Football Players, and cause them to be in as much pain as she was in when her parents died because of them. So, she went to the soccer field and told the coach, whose name is Melissa, "Coach, I would like to join the soccer team. Oh and by the way my name is Emily."

"Sure, Emily, we could use more people on the soccer field," replied Melissa.

Emily kept playing soccer so that she could beat the bad guys that caused her parents to die. Emily got really good at playing soccer, even when she turned 19 she was still good at it. In fact, Emily played soccer so well that her coach decided to give her the following: water soccer balls, a telescope so big that soccer balls can fit in it, and a replicator. When Emily got those things from her coach, she told her coach, "Coach, thanks for the gifts."

Melissa replied, "You're welcome, Emily. These should help you out if ever you decide to go fight some bad guys."

Emily said, "Goodbye, Coach. I've got to go find The Deadly Football Players, now."

Melissa replied, "Goodbye, Emily. Oh, and if no one tells you where The Deadly Football Players are, then just come back here, and I'll tell you where they're at because I've heard from somebody before me that was the coach on the soccer team about them."

"Thank you," Emily said.

"You're welcome," Melissa replied.

After Melissa told Emily that she was welcomed, Emily left, and goes to the docks to pick up a boat to go and find The Deadly Football Players. When Emily reaches the docks, she asks Alex, "Do you know where The Deadly Football Players are at?"

Alex replies, "Yes, I know where The Deadly Football Players are at. They're at an island called Strange Island. At least that's what I hear."

"Thanks, Alex, for the information," said Emily. Emily went home and got all of the equipment that she would need in order to fight the bad guys. Once Emily got all of the equipment that she needed, she got in a boat, and set off for Strange Island.


	2. A rough runin with TD Football Players

Chapter 2: A rough run-in with The Deadly Football Players

Once Emily got to Strange Island, she brought the boat onto the land, and went on a mission to find The Deadly Football Players. She found three of The Deadly Football Players, which happened to be the very ones that caused her parents to die, and then Emily pulled out her telescope and put a soccer ball in the end of it, and fired the soccer ball at her opponents. When she did that, she cried out, "Cheek Smacker," and her opponents got hit twice on both cheeks with the soccer ball.

Emily then kicked a soccer ball at her opponents and it hit all three of The Deadly Football Players on a cheek. Then Emily pulled out one of her soccer balls, and put an explosion device, so small that you would need a microscope in order to see it, on it, but before she kicked it at The Deadly Football Players she yelled out, "Explosion Soccer Ball!" Then she kicked it at The Deadly Football Players and as soon as it made contact with them it exploded. After Emily did that attack, she told them, "The Deadly Football Players, promise me that you will no longer kill and hurt people."

Two of The Deadly Football Players replied, "OK, OK we promise that we will no longer kill and hurt people."

"I'm not going to do that," replied the third Deadly Football Player.

Emily told the two Deadly Football Players, that told her that they promise not to slay and hurt people any longer, that she won't kill them. Emily attacked the third Deadly Football Player with her most powerful attack, which is called Water Balloon Smash, and it is one of the water soccer balls, that she got from her coach, that she kicked at The Deadly Football Player. It broke open as soon as it made contact with The Deadly Football Player, and it sent The Deadly Football Player flying backwards into the ocean, and that killed The Deadly Football Player. After Emily took care of that Deadly Football Player, she was done with her mission. So, she decided to go back home to Foosha Village, but when she got back, she saw that her coach was lying on the ground with a swollen arm.

Emily then runs over to her coach, and says, "Oh my word! Oh my word! What happened, Coach?"

"The Deadly Football Players came here while you were gone and are still here, but when I tried to stop them from hurting the people in town, they sprained my arm really badly and threw me down, and that's what happened," replied Melissa.

"Don't worry, Coach, I'll make them be in as much pain as they made you be in when they sprained your arm and threw you, but don't worry I won't kill them unless they don't promise me that they won't hurt anybody else, then we'll see," replied Emily.

After Emily said those things to her coach, she goes to find The Deadly Football Players. She then sees The Deadly Football Players in the middle of her town, and then she runs at them ready to fight. Once she gets to where they are at, she finds out that The Deadly Football Players must have decided to surround her because once she got there she was surrounded.


	3. Chapter 3: Samantha joins Luffy's crew

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from One Piece. They belong to Eiichiro Oda and Funimation.

Chapter 3: Samantha joins Luffy's crew

The next day when Samantha woke up, she left Dream Island, and decided to continue her search for her cousin. Samantha started to run out of supplies, so she went to a town called Timbuktu, but when she got there and out of her boat; it slipped out into the ocean. Samantha screamed, "Ahhhh! Now, how am I supposed to find my cousin? I can't find my cousin without a boat."

Then when Samantha goes into town to get supplies, she gets surrounded by a bunch of bad guys before she could get into a store to buy supplies. Samantha waves her hands in the air, and screams for help. Meanwhile, on the Merry Go, Usopp sees a person waving their hands in the air and that the person looks like they're five minutes away from where they are at, and goes to tell Luffy about the person. Luffy then goes and tells Nami to go straight for five minutes, and she does that, and then they end up at the town called Timbuktu. Luffy tells Zolo to drop anchor, and Zolo does.

Luffy and his crew, except for Princess Vivi and Nami, then go to the person waving their hands in the air, and screaming for help. Once they get to where Samantha's at; they are surprised that all of the bad guys that they already beaten before were all in one place. Then all of the bad guys except for Helmeppo, Captain Axe-hand Morgan, Mohji the Beast-Breaker and Richie the lion, Captain Kuro, Don Krieg, and Hatchi, left Samantha and went toward Luffy and his crew. Alvida, Buggy the Clown, Arlong, and Captain Chaser goes to Luffy to fight him. Tashigi, Mihawk, Miss Valentine, and Siam and Butchie goes to Zolo to fight him. Django and Chu go to Usopp to fight him. Pearl, Kurobi, Mr. 5, and Wapol go to fight Sanji, and Chessmarmimo goes to fight Chopper.

Samantha pulls out her magical sword, and gets ready to fight the bad guys that are still surrounding her. Helmeppo starts the first attack on Samantha, and she blocks his attack with her sword, and then she stabs him. After Helmeppo gets stabbed with the sword, then Captain Axe-hand Morgan comes up to fight Samantha and almost hits her with his axe, but Samantha blocks it with her sword. Samantha then yells, "I've got to find my cousin!" Samantha then runs at Captain Axe-hand Morgan and stabs him in the stomach with her sword before he could even hit her with his axe. After Captain Axe-hand Morgan gets stabbed with the sword, Mohji the Beast-Breaker and Richie the lion comes up to Samantha to fight her, but they get stab with the sword before they could even attack her. After Helmeppo, Captain Axe-hand Morgan, and Mohji the Beast-Breaker and Richie the lion gets stab with the sword, they all become good guys and they leave Samantha alone.

Luffy does Gum Gum Blast, Gum Gum Spear, and Gum Gum Rapid Fire on Captain Chaser and defeats him. Luffy then does Gum Gum Bell and Gum Gum Ax on Arlong and defeats him again. Zolo defeats Siam and Butchie again by cutting their chests, and then they leave. Zolo defeats Tashigi again by knocking away her sword from her for the second time. Usopp defeats Django again by using his Exploding Star attack. Sanji defeats Pearl by using his Leg-o-Wham Drumstick Supreme attack on Pearl, and defeats Kurobi again by using his Trachea Turnover, Clavicle Schnitzel Kickoff, and Leg-o-Wham Drumstick Supreme attacks on Kurobi.

Captain Kuro then goes against Samantha and uses his Cat-Out-of-the-Bag attack on her. Samantha then stabs herself in the arm with her sword and then she is healed from the attack Captain Kuro used on her. Samantha then stabs Captain Kuro in the chest, and defeats him. Then Don Krieg comes to Samantha and starts punching her, but before he could punch her in the stomach, Samantha stabs him in the chest, and defeats him. Hatchi then comes up to fight Samantha with his swords, and starts swinging them like a fan. Samantha blocks his Waltz of the six blades attack with her sword, and then she tries to stab Hatchi in the left arm, but he blocks her attack with one of his swords, and then this goes on for another 15 minutes. When 15 minutes are up, Samantha then goes and stabs Hatchi in the chest and defeats him. After Samantha defeats Captain Kuro, Don Krieg, and Hatchi by stabbing them in the chest, they became good guys and then they leave Samantha alone.

Luffy then defeats Alvida again with his Gum Gum Blast attack, and then he defeats Buggy the Clown again with his Gum Gum Double Barrel attack. Zolo defeats Miss Valentine again by punching her in the stomach, and defeats Mihawk with his Dragon Twister attack. Usopp defeats Chu again by using his hammer on Chu, and then Sanji defeats Wapol and Mr. 5 with his Leg-o-Wham Drumstick Supreme attack. Chessmarmimo cuts Chopper a little bit with his knife on Chopper's arm, and Chopper defeats Chessmarmimo again by punching him underneath his chin. Samantha then goes to Chopper and stabs his arm with her sword, and then his wounds are healed.

After all of the bad guys were defeated, Luffy comes to Samantha and asks her, "Who are you?"

"My name is Samantha, but you guys can call me Sam," replies Samantha.

"Sam, do you want to join my crew?" asks Luffy.

"Yes, I would like that a lot. Oh and by the way I don't know what your name is," Samantha replies.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," says Luffy.

"Thanks, Luffy, for letting me join your crew. I'm on a journey to find my cousin, and I was coming here to get more supplies. When as soon as I got out of my boat it floated on out to sea, but before I could get into a store to buy some more supplies those bad guys surrounded me. So thanks for helping me out back there too. Oh, and, who are the people in your crew?" asks Samantha.

Luffy then points to everyone in his crew as he introduces them to Samantha. "Sam, this is Zolo and this is Usopp, and this is Sanji, and this is Chopper. The other people that are in my crew are on my ship still, but I can introduce you to them when we get back to my ship," Luffy replies.

So then Luffy, Samantha, and his crew go back to the Merry Go. Once they get back on the Merry Go, Luffy then goes and tells Nami and Princess Vivi about Samantha, and tells them to come on deck so that he can introduce them to her. Once Luffy, Nami, and Princess Vivi get on deck, Luffy then finds Samantha and introduces her to the rest of his crew. "Sam, this is Nami, and this is Princess Vivi," says Luffy.

"Hi Nami! Hi Princess Vivi!" replies Samantha.

"Hi Sam!" replies both Nami and Princess Vivi. After all introductions were done, Luffy's crew left Timbuktu and started going to Alabasta.


	4. Emily's battle with TDFP part one

Chapter 4: Emily's battle with The Deadly Football Players part one

Back in Foosha Village, Emily pulls out her replicator and replicates herself, and then she pulls out her telescope thing that she got from her coach. Emily then gets out a soccer ball from her backpack and replicates it. Emily and her copies get themselves ready to fight twenty-five of The Deadly Football Players. Emily picks up a soccer ball and puts it inside of her telescope thing and said, "Cheek Smacker," and then she fires it at The Deadly Football Players. Once she fires the soccer ball at The Deadly Football Players; they then get hit on both cheeks with the soccer ball. Emily's copies pick up a soccer ball and then they put the soccer ball in front of them. Then they cried, "Cheek Smacker," before they kicked the soccer balls at The Deadly Football Players.

Emily and her copies then pull out an explosion device from their backpacks, and then they put the explosion device on their new soccer balls. Before Emily and her copies kicked the soccer ball, they yelled, "Explosion Soccer Ball!", and then they kicked the soccer ball at The Deadly Football Players, and as soon as it hit them; it exploded. After Emily and her copies do that attack, they then pull out their water soccer balls.

Emily and her copies both put the water soccer balls down in front of them and then they say, "Water Balloon Smash." They then kick the water soccer balls at The Deadly Football Players. As soon as the water soccer balls made contact with The Deadly Football Players, they broke open and sent them flying backwards. After this Emily goes to The Deadly Football Players, and tells them to promise her that they will no longer hurt people and the twenty-five Deadly Football Players agree to this. Emily tells them that she will not slay them because they promised that they will not hurt anybody else.


	5. Samantha falls in love with Zolo

Chapter 5: Samantha falls in love with Zolo

Back on the Merry Go, Luffy's crew arrives at Alabasta, and Zolo drops the anchor. Once they get on land, Zolo defeats Mr. 1 in a fight because Mr. 1 cut Samantha on her arm. When Zolo defeated Mr. 1, Samantha fell in love with Zolo. Then Samantha stabs herself in the arm, and after she did that, she sighs and thinks to herself I hope Zolo asks me to marry him someday. After all this happens, Luffy goes and fights Crocodile and defeats Crocodile with his Gum Gum Storm attack.

As soon as Luffy defeats Crocodile, Princess Vivi thanks them for helping her and then she goes back to her home in Alubarna. After Luffy and his crew say goodbye to Vivi, they then leave Alabasta, and start to go to the Grand Line. "I should probably tell you guys what I know about my cousin," says Samantha.

"Yes, Sam. What does your cousin look like?" asks Sanji.

"Well, Sanji, all I know is that my cousin has dark hair like mine. My dad died before he could tell me what my cousin's name was," replies Samantha.

"That's sad. When did your dad die?" Nami asks Sam.

"My dad died when I was only 12 years old. The only family I have left is my cousin and that's why I've got to find her," replies Samantha.


	6. Emily's battle with TDFP part two

Chapter 6: Emily's battle with The Deadly Football Players part two

Emily goes back to her copies and gets ready to fight 25 more of The Deadly Football Players, but for the 25 that she had beat, left her village and went back to their island. Emily and her copies pull out a soccer ball from their backpack, and then they put the soccer ball in their telescope. After they put the soccer ball in the telescope, they cry out, "Cheek Smacker," and then they fire the soccer ball at The Deadly Football Players, and it hit all 25 Deadly Football Players on both cheeks twice.

Emily and her copies then do the next attack, which is the other Cheek Smacker move, and all 25 Deadly Football Players got hit on a cheek once with the soccer ball. Emily and her copies then did their Explosion Soccer Ball attack on all 25 Deadly Football Players. After Emily and her copies did those three attacks, they then did their most powerful attack, Water Balloon Smash. As soon as Emily and her copies kick the soccer balls, they leave and break open as soon as they hit The Deadly Football Players, and sent The Deadly Football Players flying backwards. Emily then goes to the 25 Deadly Football Players that were sent flying backwards.

Emily said, "Promise me, Deadly Football Players, that you will no longer hurt people."

"Okay, we promise that we will no longer hurt people," replied the 25 Deadly Football Players.

"Good, now leave my town," replied Emily.

"Okay, we will leave your town right now," replied the 25 Deadly Football Players. They then go back to their island, after they said those words to Emily.

Emily is now beat, so she says to her copies, "Follow me!" and they do. Emily and her copies go home, and she closes the door to her room and closes the curtains over her windows. After Emily does this, she decides to make herself become one again, and then she pulls out her replicator and puts it in reverse, and hits the button. All of Emily's copies go into Emily, and then she goes to her bed and collapses. Once Emily is lying down on her bed she goes to sleep, and then wakes up the next day. She is still tired from beating up all of The Deadly Football Players that she defeated in the past days. Emily decides that she should go out there to fight the remaining Deadly Football Players, but before she goes, she replicates herself again and goes back to the middle of her town with her copies.


	7. Samantha shows signs that she loves Zolo

Chapter 7: Samantha shows signs that she loves Zolo

Zolo asks Samantha, "Do you want to help me practice, Sam?"

Sam blushes, and says, "Sure, Zolo, I'll help you practice."

"Why are you blushing, Sam?" asks Zolo.

"Um, Um, Um, Um, no reason at all," Samantha stutters. So Samantha and Zolo practice with their swords, and they both keep practicing until dinner is ready.

After everyone had their dinner, Chopper went over to Samantha to find out the truth about why she was blushing earlier. Zolo had already gone down below deck to sleep, and so did everyone else in Luffy's crew except Usopp, Chopper, and Samantha. Everybody that did go below deck is all ready sleeping, when up on deck, Samantha sees Chopper approaching her and asks, "What do you want, Chopper?"

"I wanted to know why you were blushing earlier," replies Chopper.

"You promise that if I tell you that you won't tell Zolo," Samantha says.

"Yes, Sam, I won't tell Zolo," Chopper tells Samantha.

"Ok, that's good, I would be totally embarrassed if he knew the real reason why I blushed. I blushed earlier because I like Zolo more than as a friend, and I can't tell him how I feel because if I were to do so, we probably wouldn't be friends anymore," Samantha tells Chopper.

"Oh, okay, well I'm going to go to sleep now, Sam. See you in the morning," Chopper says.

"Goodnight, Chopper," says Samantha.

"Same to you," replies Chopper.

"Hey Usopp! Do you think that we'll ever find my cousin?" asks Samantha.

"Sam, I'm sure that we will find your cousin. In fact, Luffy, Sanji, and Nami, were talking about that very matter earlier today, while you were practicing with Zolo, Sanji and Nami went to look at what supplies we had left and found out that we didn't have very many supplies left. So they came back and told Luffy what they found out, and he suggested that we should go to his hometown, but he told me that he'll talk to you tomorrow about it," replies Usopp.

"Goodnight, Usopp, and thanks for telling me that we will find my cousin," says Samantha.

"Goodnight, Sam," replies Usopp, and then he made sure that the anchor was lowered before he went to sleep, and it was (so he did). Samantha then found a place on deck to go to sleep, and she was thinking about what was said to her earlier. And this is what she was thinking I hope Usopp's right that we'll find my cousin, it's been a whole month since I started my search for her, but I haven't found her. This isn't in my nature to be feeling hopeless, but it seems to me that the longer it takes me to find my cousin it seems like I won't find her in time before something happens to her that will make her die. Samantha mutters, "I'm just not going to think about it anymore, besides tomorrow Luffy will talk to me about us going to his hometown." After Samantha muttered that she went to sleep, and when the next day came, Samantha woke up to the smell of something cooking.

After breakfast Luffy goes to talk to Samantha and tells her, "Sam, we're going to be going to my hometown to get more supplies. I have a friend there, and when you told us what your cousin looked like, and I figured that maybe my friend is your cousin."

"Thanks, Luffy, for telling me this. I hope that your friend is my cousin because if your friend is, then I would have found my cousin," says Samantha. Luffy then leaves Samantha to go tell Nami to set course for Foosha Village.


	8. Chapter 8: Samantha finds her cousin

Chapter 8: Samantha finds her cousin

Emily sees her friend*, when Luffy and his crew got to Foosha Village, they anchored the Merry Go at the docks and went into town, while she was trying to fight the remaining 50 Deadly Football Players, but she was breathing heavily and about to fall over (because she didn't have enough strength to fight all of them). So Emily yells, "Hey Luffy! I need you and your crew to help me finish beating up The Deadly Football Players."

When Luffy heard his friend yelling for him, he told his crew, "Come on. My friend needs our help."

So, Luffy and his crew go over to where Emily's at, and each person takes seven Deadly Football Players to fight. Nami defeats the seven Deadly Football Players that she goes up against with her Clima Tect. Chopper uses his rumble ball to defeat the seven Deadly Football Players that he went up against. Usopp defeats all seven Deadly Football Players that he goes up against with his Explosion Star attack. All of The Deadly Football Players that Nami, Chopper, and Usopp defeated went back to their island.

Zolo kills all seven of The Deadly Football Players that he goes against with his Dragon Twister attack. Sanji kills all seven of The Deadly Football Players that he goes against with his Trachea Turnover, Clavicle Schintzel Kickoff, and Leg-o-Wham Drumstick Supreme attacks. Then Luffy goes against seven of The Deadly Football Players and defeats them with his Gum Gum Blast, Gum Gum Rapid Fire, Gum Gum Bell, and Gum Gum Double Barrel attacks. After Luffy defeated seven of The Deadly Football Players, they then left and went back to their island.

Samantha goes against seven of The Deadly Football Players, and then they try to hurt her, but she blocks them with her sword and then she stabs them in the chest with her sword. While Samantha was fighting The Deadly Football Players, Zolo was watching her and when he saw how well she fought with a sword; he fell in love with her. After the 7 Deadly Football Players that went against Samantha got stabbed, they became good guys and left Samantha alone, and then they left the village and went to their island.

Emily goes against the last remaining Deadly Football Player, but before she does this she goes home and makes herself one person again. She then comes back to the middle of the town, and uses her Cheek Smacker attack against The Deadly Football Player (the one with the telescope). Emily then uses her second Cheek Smacker attack and The Deadly Football Player got hit on one of his cheeks with the soccer ball, and then Emily did her Explosion Soccer Ball attack. After Emily does those attacks, she pulls out one of her water soccer balls and then she kicks the soccer ball at The Deadly Football Player, and it sends him flying backwards.

Emily goes to The Deadly Football Player and says, "Promise me that you won't hurt anybody else."

The Deadly Football Player says, "I promise that I won't hurt anybody else." Emily then tells The Deadly Football Player to leave, and The Deadly Football Player leaves Emily's town and goes back to his island.

After The Deadly Football Players left, Samantha approached Luffy's friend and asks her, "Are you my cousin?"

Emily asks, "Who are you? I'm Emily."

Samantha replies, "I'm Samantha, but my dad called me Sam."

Emily then replies to Samantha's question, "Yes, I'm your cousin. What happened to Uncle Bob, Samantha?"

Samantha replies, "I'm glad that I found you, Emily."

Samantha then starts to cry as she says, "Dad died when I was twelve."

Emily says, "That's sad that Uncle Bob died. You can stay at my house if you want to."

"That would be great," says Samantha. Samantha then went back to Luffy and his crew and says, "Thank you, guys for helping me find my cousin. I'm going to be staying with her, but if you guys ever need my help then I'll be ready to help out."

Luffy and his crew tells Samantha, "Sam, you're welcome. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Luffy. Goodbye, Zolo. Goodbye, Nami. Goodbye, Chopper. Goodbye, Usopp. Goodbye, Sanji," replies Samantha.

After Luffy and his crew said, "Goodbye" to Samantha they went off and bought some more supplies, and then they went back to the Merry Go and continued their way to the Grand Line.

And after Samantha said, "Goodbye" to Luffy's crew she went off with Emily to her house.

THE END

* * *

*This is how Emily and Luffy became friends, they met each other when they were both young, and talked about their family and other stuff. They had a lot of things in common with their personalities and decided to become friends and have been friends to this day.

Hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know if I still need to add some more emotion to my characters. And thanks to all who read this.


End file.
